


Doki Doki Theatre Club!

by BetterThanDrugs



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: I'm in BMC and DDLC hell, Jake might be in there later, M/M, MC!Michael, Monika!Jeremy, Natsuki!Rich, Play the Game First, The squip activates the leader being able to break the fourth wall, There are spoilers!, Yuri!Brooke, help me, i hope this makes sense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 09:47:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12745863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BetterThanDrugs/pseuds/BetterThanDrugs
Summary: Everything was normal. Totally fine. Perfect. That’s what Jeremy made himself believe. He would have had no doubt about this line of thought until The Squip. The Squip made him open his eyes, it helped him see what this world truly was. Just a game.Until The Squip, Jeremy had a normal high school life. He was unpopular and bullied, sure, but nothing was different at his school to any others. Nothing about his world was different. But now, as Jeremy stares at the classroom, lines of binary and code appearing behind the windows and patches of wall coming and going, he knows that his world is incorrect. Flawed and broken. Nothing more than a program.AKA: The author is huge BMC and DDLC trash and this is what happened





	Doki Doki Theatre Club!

**Author's Note:**

> Dear God he(e)re we go.
> 
> SPOILERS PLAY THE GAME FIRST
> 
> This is gonna be trash I'm so sorry. This is my first BMC fic help.

Everything was normal. Totally fine. Perfect. That’s what Jeremy made himself believe. He would have had no doubt about this line of thought until The Squip. The Squip made him open his eyes, it helped him see what this world truly was. Just a game.

Until The Squip, Jeremy had a normal high school life. He was unpopular and bullied, sure, but nothing was different at his school to any others. Nothing about his world was different. But now, as Jeremy stares at the classroom, lines of binary and code appearing behind the windows and patches of wall coming and going, he knows that his world is incorrect. Flawed and broken. Nothing more than a program.

-=-=-=-=-=-

Michael hums to himself as he walks to class, it was another Friday and nothing about it was different from the last. He pushes open the door, expecting to see the usual four rehearsal members there, smiling as normal. Of course they are. Christine is sitting at a desk, fiddling with the buttons on her jacket, Brooke is leaning against a wall, reading over her script, Rich, messing with a tray of what looks like cupcakes, and finally Jeremy. Perfect flawless Jeremy. Way out of his league, Jeremy. 

“Heya guys.” Michael steps inside, shutting the door to the room behind him as the other members turn from what they were doing, smiling and waving at him. “Ah good! Everyone’s here now!” Jeremy walks to the front of the room, standing at the teacher's desk. He and Christine had talked about making a drama club for years before now, only deciding to create one in their senior year. Christine had insisted Jeremy be the leader, claiming that she couldn’t handle the responsibility herself, and so, Jeremy had agreed on the conditions that she be the vice-president.

“The school's open evening is next week and we’re meant to be performing!” Michael stared at Jeremy as he talked, taking in everything about him, his brown, slightly curly hair, his freckles dotted all over his face, how he didn’t stutter while talking about the performance. It was like he was a different person whilst leading rehearsal. 

“-Chael… Michael!” All of a sudden there was a hand waving in front of his face and four people looking at him, confusion on their features. “You ok there? You zoned out completely!” Christine, the owner of the hand, looked at him, a smidge of worry on her face. “O-oh yeah… I’m fine Christine! Don’t worry about it!” She looked at him skeptically but returned to her seat with an “If you say so!” 

Christine had been Michael's best friend since elementary school. She was the kind of friend he couldn’t see himself making now but it worked out anyway since they’d known each other so long. She was the reason Michael had joined theatre club. He’d promised Christine at the start of the year that he’d join a club since she was worried about his grades but, instead of joining the gaming club like he’d intended to do, he’d ended up selling his soul to Christine and her promise of cupcakes.

But back to Jeremy.

“Right! So we have the acting and singing down but we still have a few jobs that need doing before next week!” Jeremy looked up at the four other students in the room. “Christine, I’d like you to start on costumes over the weekend! If that’s ok... “ He added quietly as an afterthought. “Yep! That’s fine!” Christine looked excited as ever to get started on her job as Jeremy turned to Rich. “Next, Rich. Can you make some refreshments to give out during the interval?” Rich looked up from the tray he was messing with and gave Jeremy a thumbs up saying “Sounds good bro!” Jeremy smiled at him and looked over at Brooke, furrowing his eyebrows “Brooke… I’m not really sure what you can do, but I’m sure you can find something!” Brooke gave Jeremy a pout before saying that she could do scenery, muttering something about not being useless under her breath.

Now Jeremy looked at Michael, tapping his fingers on the desk “I’m going to be making some last minute preparations and so that just leaves Michael… I don’t think there are any jobs left so why don’t you help someone else?”   
“Ok, that’s fine I guess…” Michael said, looking at the other members. As much as he wanted to help Jeremy, he knew that the other boy would just turn away his help so as not to trouble him. The obvious choice would be to help Christine but he helps her almost every time a project comes up and he’d like a change for once… So that left Rich and Brooke. Michael had gotten quite close to Brooke over the past few days so she seemed like the best option of the two. “I’ll help Brooke with scenery if that’s ok?” Jeremy smiled at him, “Of course it is!” God that smile just made Michael’s insides melt. “Ok! That concludes the meeting today I think! You’re all free to leave.” As soon as Jeremy said that, he immediately returned to his usual slouch, grabbing his bag and leaving the room, Rich and Christine following shortly behind him with Christine yelling at Michael that she’s be waiting outside.

“Hey Michael.” Upon feeling a tap on his shoulder, Michael span around and was met with Brooke’s grinning face. “We should probably exchange phone numbers so that it’s easier to work together, right? Oh and can we work at your place? My house is always kinda busy.” Michael smiled back at Brooke taking out his phone to input the number. “Sure! See you tomorrow then!”  
“See ya!” And then she was gone. 

Michael met Christine outside the school doors and they started to walk home together in silence. Christine was never silent. Something was wrong. “Hey Christine… You ok?” Christine jumped a little at his words, as though she had forgotten that he was there. “Y-yeah! I’m fine! I was just wondering… If you had the choice… Would you rather walk home with me or Brooke?” Michael looked at her questioningly. “What brought this on? And you of course!” Christine laughed a little and shook her head “Don’t worry it’s nothing!” Deciding to let it go for now, Michael and Christine continued walking as if nothing had happened.

-=-=-=-=-=-

Michael woke up surprisingly early on Saturday. He put it down to the nerves of having a girl other than Christine round his house. Thinking of Christine, Michael decided that he should probably go check on her this morning after what happened yesterday. So, he shoved on some jeans, a t-shirt and his signature red hoodie before jumping in his PT Cruiser and driving to Christine’s.

Upon arriving, Michael let himself in with the spare key he had been given a couple years back. “Christine? Are you in?” He heard a sniffle from upstairs and then a shout of “Yeah! I’m up here!” Michael climbed the stairs to Christine’s room and saw her sitting on her bed, staring at a half made costume. Her eyes were red and a couple of tissues were lying around. “Are you ok? It kinda looks like you’ve been crying…” Christine looked up at Michael as he spoke, obviously trying her best to hold it together. “Y-yeah I’m…” She choked back a sob, causing Michael to give her a pitying look, and the flood gates burst open. “I’m not fine Michael! I have so many things I haven’t told you and I feel terrible! And, and…!” Michael sat down on her bed, hugging the smaller girl as she cried. “Shh it’s ok… why don’t you start with the most important thing? And of course you don’t have to tell me anything you don’t want to.” Christine looked up at him, biting her lip to hold back more sobs, before taking a deep breath and beginning.

“I’m so sorry that I didn’t tell you Michael but I’ve been suffering with depression for the past year… It’s gotten so bad that sometimes I can’t even find the motivation to get out of bed… I guess that’s why I’m always late huh?” She let out a small laugh before burying her head back in Michael’s hoodie. Michael was surprised at Christine’s outburst. She was the last person he would’ve expected to have depression, but that’s how it works he supposed.

“Hey, it’s fine! You have nothing to apologize for! There are so many people who are here to love and support you, including me, and I’m glad you managed to finally open up to me!” He felt the girl nod into his hoodie and mumble something along the lines of “I don’t deserve this…” But he let it go for now and stood up. “I have plans with Brooke today to work on scenery but I can cancel them if you want?” Christine furiously shook her head. “No, no! I’d feel worse if you had to cancel just for me!” Michael wanted to protest but he knew it wouldn’t do any good. “If you say so… I’ll see you later then!” The girl nodded “Definitely. Have fun with Brooke!” She called as Michael exited the house.

-=-=-=-=-=-

Brooke showed up at Michael’s house at twelve o’clock as they had arranged and they painted scenery together for a while with nothing particularly eventful happening. When the time came for Brooke to leave, Michael walked her to the door, about to wave her off when Brooke stopped. “Wait Michael. I had a lot of fun today. We should do it again sometime!” Michael began to nod and state his agreement until he noticed Brooke leaning in. Flustered and confused he looked around frantically for a moment before spotting Christine walking up the drive. “I, uh, hope I’m not interrupting?” She said as she appeared behind Brooke. The blonde haired girl jerked back in shock. “Oh no! We weren’t doing anything!” She gave a nervous giggle as she turned to leave. “Well I’ll see you on Monday then Michael!” Brooke waved and exited the drive without saying another word.

“U-um I’m actually here for a reason.” Christine said as soon a Brooke had gone far enough. “Oh? How come? Are you ok?” Michael gave her a small frown and invited her in but Christine just shook her head. “No it’s ok, there’s just… something I wanted to tell you.” Michael shut the door part way and stepped out to see Christine better. “Oh ok! What is it?” Christine sniffed slightly before bursting into an obviously prepared speech. “I’m sorry, and I know I don’t deserve your love but I can’t keep living with these lies anymore! I love you Michael! A-as more than a friend!” Michael was taken aback. Christine had just confessed she loved him. What did he do in this situation?! He didn’t think he loved Christine as more than a friend, but was there any harm in giving it a try? Michael took a deep breath before replying with “I l-love you too. As more than a friend.” He smiled at Christine but she just gave him a blank look before clutching her head in her hands and letting out a scream. “I-I’m so sorry Michael!” She shouted, and then she ran away.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-

The next morning, Michael entered the club room but only found Jeremy there. “O- oh, hi Michael! No one else has arrived yet but…” He gave Michael a strange look. “D-don’t you usually walk with Christine? I think you should go check on her. Y-you kinda left her hanging yesterday…” Michael thought about what Jeremy meant for a second before a look of realisation dawned on his face. Of course! Her confession! Michael yelled a thanks to Jeremy as he ran out of the school, all the way to Christine’s house.

He let himself in as usual, calling out the girl’s name as he entered. But he got no response. Worried, Michael ran up the stairs to Christine’s room and opened the door to find…

Christine’s body. Lifeless and swinging back and forth from a noose. Blood stained the tips of her fingers and her lifeless eyes bore into Michaels as he stared. And stared. And stared. “N-no way…” He managed to get out before the world seemed to crumble around him. The room changed into the clubroom, the school entrance, and a multitude of other colours as a distorted music blaring into his ears. This wasn’t happening. Christine couldn’t be dead. It just wasn’t possible. It just wasn’t--

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Michael always walked to school alone. Sometimes he wished he had a childhood friend he could walk with, one of those friends you couldn’t see yourself making now but worked out anyway because you’d known them so long. ‘Oh well.’ He thought, as he continues to school.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry.


End file.
